Tribute to the Greatest Wizard
by Megacaw
Summary: This is a tribute story to one of the greatest wizards known to man.
1. Chapter 1

Tribute to the Greatest Wizard

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you have heard of before, but I do own my ideas. Thanks to J. K. Rowling for setting a story that I can expand upon.

Al never had any friends, because his parents never let him. They never let him go outside or play with the other children; they just hid him. He didn't blame them, because he agreed with them: He was cursed. Satin had marked him at birth they said, and the village would hang them, had the counsel known. He may be alone, but he was safe.

His parents had decided, as soon as they learned of his "curse", to keep him in their basement. He sat on the dirt floor day after day feeling unloved. He wished his older brother was here to spend time with him. His brother was the only one who understood him, but he had disappeared a few years ago. Al's parents had no clue where he went, so they decided he ran away, but Al knew he wouldn't leave him all alone. But alone Al was.

His parents loved him, but they couldn't think of any other way. They would sit up late at night and try to think of ways to give Al a better life. Finally they gave up all hope. They had tried everything. They had decided that Al's only hope at a free life was to sneak him out of the village, and leave him at the forest edge, for the village folk dare not go in the forest. There was a rumor of a terrible beast that ruled the forest, and any that went there were never seen again.

Al was sleeping in the makeshift bed his parents had provided for him, when the door opened silently, and a lamp was ignited. His parents woke him and told him to gather all of his possessions, which wasn't much so it didn't take too long before every thing was tied into one sack and they were out the door. Al was filled with amazement, because he hadn't been outside since he could remember. He wanted to stay for a while and explore, but his parents dragged him to the wagon and sat him in the back. He continued to look around as they quietly tied the horse to the wagon. They set out towards the town's edge, not attracting the attention of anything more then a curious raccoon. When they reached the edge, the forest came in site. They stopped when they came to the first tree. Al's dad unloaded the sack, plus another sack full of food for Al. Al's mother lifted Al out of the back of the wagon and set him on the ground. His father tied the sacks to his back. No one spoke. Al looked into his parent's eyes, and felt no joy. He turned and stepped across the boundary between their world and his.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you have heard of before, but I do own my ideas. Thanks to J. K. Rowling for setting a story that I can expand upon.

The forest was darker then Al could've ever imagined. He really wished his parents had at least given him a lantern or something. He did not fear the dark, but he didn't enjoy the looming darkness around him. He moved on for what seemed like a long time with nothing eventful happening until he heard a strange voice near by.

He turned around to come face to face with a huge pair of eyes. To Al, it seemed like a giant lizard was standing two feet in front of him. He stumbled back and tripped over a root. The creature roared and leaned over Al's body. Al felt pain on the back of his head and the last thing he remembered was the strange voice yelling again.

Al felt very warm, which was strange because it was a cold night outside. He remembered the strangest dream, where he had snuck out if town through a forest. A giant creature attacked him, and fell down…then…he couldn't remember.

"Al right, my boy?" a voice sounded.

Al opened his eyes to see he was sitting next to a warm crackling fire in a small cabin.

"I…where am I?" was all Al could get out.

"Why don't you remember? There was a dragon, a nasty one at that! He almost got you, too."

"Dragon?"

"Why yes? Haven't you ever heard of a dragon before? I've been tracking this one for weeks."

"Did you kill it?"

"Heavens no! I'm trying to round up all the dragons and put 'em in colonies, they're hurting too many people, see?"

"Right." Al hated his lot of luck in his life. He had to get lost in the forest and get rescued by a mad man.

"Boy?" the man said.

"Yes sir?"

"Is your name Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes sir, how did you know?"

"A letter arrived for you a few hours after I brought you here. Here you go." The man said as he handed Al an envelope. His name was showing in the emerald ink. He opened it and found the strangest letter he had ever seen.

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. As you have probably never heard of such a school we would request that you meet one of our instructors so he can inform you of all you need to know. Please reply by tying a letter to the leg of the owl that brought this letter to you, she is an intelligent bird, and will know what to do. Give us a time and place to meet you.

Signed, Professor Henry Windlow

(Headmaster of Hogwarts)

"I don't understand…" Al said. The strange man walked over to read the letter and gasped.

"Haven't you ever hear of old Hogwarts?" he said shocked.

"No sir, I'm sorry."

"Sit down my dear boy," he indicated to a chair by the fire, "How to start? Albus, you're a wizard."

"A what?"

"A wizard, like me. Watch." He turned and pulled out a wooden stick, "_zeforoth amontem_!" The fire lifted from the fireplace and danced around the movements of his stick. "He directed the fire back to its place and turned to Al, "I can do magic, because I am a wizard, and after you've been trained at school, you can too."

"Wow" was all that escaped Al's mouth. So he was a wizard, he wasn't "cursed by the devil" after all. "Where is the bird that brought this letter?"

"Oh, well, about that. Remember the dragon? He is chained down out back but the owl got a little too close and well, she didn't make it." The man said as he looked out the window, "My name is Timothy by the way, Timothy Syphalos. You can call me Tim." He offered his hand to Al.

"Call me Al." Al said as he shook his hand.

"Well Al, I'm sorry about the owl, but perhaps I can make it up to you. See, I work in the Ministry of Magic, the department of Magical Creatures…"

"The ministry of Magic?"

"Yes, yes, but you learn about that later, anyway, I come across a lot of magical creatures and I just so happen to have a Phoenix egg here somewhere, aha! Here it is." Tim pulled out am tiny golden egg and handed it to Al, "Be careful, they are very rare, but you'll see why when it hatches." The egg was warm, as if heated from within. "Now, if you want, I can help you get to Diegon Ally all the way in London, it's a magical street where you can find your teacher."

"Sure," Al was ready to see what a magical place looked like. "How long will it take us?"

"I have a friend who has been experimenting with a form of travel, the ministry has not approved it, but my friend assures me it is quiet safe. We will travel by _Floo powder_. Here's how it works, you grab a small pinch of this powder, "he said as he raised a bag of powder, "and you stand in the empty fire place," he flicked his stick and the fire vanished, "And you very clearly say the name of you destination aloud. Then you throw your powder on the fireplace floor and you are whisked away by the flames to your destination. Its quiet harmless." He added when he saw the expression on Al's face.

"All right, er, shall I go first?" Al said stepping up to the fireplace.

"That would be excellent, that way if you get lost I can follow you and help you back, not that you will…just in case."

Al didn't feel so confident as he pinched some powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Remember, very clearly, Diegon Ally." He stretched out the last two words.

Al looked into Tim's eyes, they were green; he never noticed that. Tim's assuring gaze put Al at ease. He was no longer worried. He tightened his grip on the powder in his hands and said, "Diegon Ally!" He dropped the powder and was whisked away by emerald flames.


End file.
